


The Healer and the Child

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Gen, Mandalorian, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: A losing battle. A Force temple. A Nexus beneath her feet.She heard a voice inside her mind, and fell into a deep sleep.When she woke it was to a green child who reminded her of Knight Yoda, and a blaster held firmly against her head.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & Din Djarin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	The Healer and the Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Italics are Basic, normal text is Mando'a.

“Medic!” With a curse the young woman dove into the fray before her, dodging blaster fire and flipping over rubble that was obstructing her path. Sliding along the ground, using her armored glove to slow herself down, she stopped next to a downed comrade and quickly undid the straps on their armor. Shifting the piece aside she looked over the wound and scowled.

“Idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?” She asked before grabbing her med kit and quickly administering first aid. As she worked she tried to ignore the sensation of buzzing between her ears, a feeling that had been growing the closer they came to the old temple.

Oh, she knew what it was, alright, though her comrades in arms had no idea the raw power that was pulsing beneath their feet as they fought fiercely against numerous enemies that would have made any normal sentient give up. The male beneath her hands grunted, his helmet tipped up to look at her.

“G-get inside. Go.” She looked down into his visor, knowing her eyes were locked with his.

“What?” There was an annoyed huff and a faint head tilt of amusement, even as his hands shook from the strain it took to speak.

“We’ll h-hold them off and you retreat. Get the others, bring them back here t-to avenge us.” Her eyebrows snapped together in rage.

“I’m not leaving you all here to die like some coward!” Now she knew she’d been with them for far too long, the words had come so easily to her.

“Spoken like a true Mando’ad.” He said with a rusty chuckle. “But listen to me. Gerrith and Savi would find a way to bring us back from the beyond just to send us back again if we got their new daughter killed. Please, you need to live.” Feeling her throat tighten and her face becoming hot around her eyes she looked over the battlefield. Reaching back to her belt she placed her hands on the hilts of her weapons, trying to judge how many people she could save if she just ran out there. A hand on her arm stopped her. “Stella, please. You have to live.” Biting down on her lip hard enough to almost break the skin she placed her hand on his chest plate and and poured her energy into him, healing his injury rather than play around with pretending to be an ordinary medic.

“I am still alive but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.” The male nodded and stood, picking up his rifle.

“Now go.” Standing in one fluid motion she rose to her feet, turned her back on him, and ran.

Ears ringing she stared blearily up at a colorful mural and swore that it was singing to her. Groaning she pushed herself to her feet, placing her hand against the wall she’d slammed into to steady herself. Whoever had thrown that detonator was going to get the business end of her blades if she ever caught them. Looking towards the doorway to the temple she could see the colorful lights of blaster fire and knew the fight was coming closer. She had to hurry, she had to get away.

Pulling her hand away from the wall she winced and stared down at the blood flowing from a wound. Blinking in confusion at the sharp shard of crystal embedded in her hand she felt it practically pulse with the force. Before she had time to register the wound or the shard a stabbing pain assaulted her mind and she fell to her knees, barely able to let out a gasp before her voice was stolen by agony.

 **‘Waited so long… finally here… cannot stay… danger… Danger… DANGER!’** In a flash of blinding lights her world turned suddenly and completely black.  
  


* * *

  
Floating within the void she curled into the warm presence of the force with a sigh. It had been a while since she had felt so at peace, so at one with everything around her. Opening her mind’s eye she was startled to find another presence nearby. It was young and bright, filled with abundant curiosity and boundless joy. But there was a darkness there too. Fear, anger, confusion.

As if noticing her attention they reached for her, so bright that they shone. Knowing they were too young to really understand she reached back and brushed against their mind. ‘Hello there, little one.’ A flash of awe and joy. She let them feel her amusement and was surprised when they suddenly latched onto her, pulling her from her restless dream.

Opening her eyes she stared up into a small green face with elongated ears and absolutely massive eyes. For a moment she was confused. It looked like Master Yoda but felt nothing like him at all. Funny, she’d never thought she’d see a second of whatever species Master Yoda was. The child, she could sense his young mind now, cooed at her in happiness, glad that she was awake to play with him. She let out a huff but before she could move the child was suddenly grabbed and yanked off of her chest as a blaster was leveled at her head. They were not alone.

 _“Who are you? Where did you get that armor?”_ The demand came in Basic. Looking up at a shining helmet she felt herself begin to relax.

 _“Stella Cin’sara of the Cin’sara clan. I earned it.”_ She replied, likewise in Basic, before adding; “su cuy’gar.” The man faltered slightly.

“You’re Mando’ad?" He asked incredulously. "Wh-where’s your helmet?” He was so flustered and upset that she could feel it even through all the beskar he was wearing.

“I haven’t sworn the Creed yet, my helmet is still being crafted.” That seemed to make him calm some but the blaster was still leveled at her head.

 _“Hey! What do you have there?”_ The second man, the one who had grabbed the child, pulled an amber shard away from the child’s mouth and examined it in confusion.

 _“It’s a Kyber Crystal, for a lightsaber.”_ She replied easily. The way it seemed to pulse in time with the child’s heartbeat she knew that it was meant to belong to him. _“It’s his, for when he crafts his own lightsaber.”_ The man’s eyes went wide and she felt the fear rolling off him in waves. Now she was concerned. _“Are you alright?”_ The barrel of the blaster nudged her temple and she looked back to her fellow Mando’ad.

 _“How did you get here?”_ She frowned and shook her head.

 _“I was in a force temple. There was an explosion… I don’t…”_ She winced in pain and slowly brought a hand up to feel the back of her head, wary of the Mando’ad with his weapon drawn. It came away drenched in blood.

 _“What, hey!”_ The child rushed to her side, making sad noises at her. She could feel his sadness and determination in the force, the gentle kindness and feeling of wanting to help. He reached out a hand and she gasped as she felt his raw power flow through her to seal the wound on the back of her head. Immediately she wrapped her presence around him, guiding and careful. Showing him how to heal without exhausting himself. Healing wasn’t about brute power, it was about efficiency and knowing what you were doing. When the wound was finally sealed the child sat back and burbled, giggling happily.

 _“Who taught him how to heal with the force? I need to smack them upside the head. He’s much too young to know force healing.”_ Both men stiffened and stared at her in raw surprise.

 _“You… a-are you a J-Jedi?”_ The blue eyed man asked, nervousness and fear in every line of his body. She shook her head.

 _“No, but I was raised to be one.”_ The blue eyed man looked between the child and the Mando’ad, biting his bottom lip.

 _“W-will you take him?”_ She heard the tremble in his voice and saw the Mando’ad twitch, both of their spirits swirling masses of negative energy.

 _“No. I won’t take him from you. You’re his parents and he loves you.”_ Although their minds had only touched briefly she had seen glimpses of the child’s memories and the emotions he associated with them. There was nothing in the galaxy that could tear these three apart.

The two shared another look before the Mando’ad lifted his blaster away from her and held out his arm. She clasped it elbow to wrist and let him help her to her feet. She pushed her long hair out of her face, she must have lost her hair tie in the scuffle at the temple, and looked up at the two of them. Oh how she wished she was taller.

 _“Why don’t you come back to our camp and we'll talk.”_ Relieved she smiled at them brightly.

 _“You never introduced yourselves.”_ The blue eyed man smiled at her as he lifted the child back into his arms, he was a friendly and kind soul.

 _“I’m Corin.”_ They both looked at the Mando’ad and he stiffened slightly.

 _“…Din.”_ His spirit was fierce, a raging inferno of protective determination that was laced through with hurt and anger. But when his focus shifted toward Corin his sharp edges softened a little.

Liera had no idea how she’d found herself here, or what that voice in her mind had been. But she had learned long ago not to question the Force.

Looking to the child, whose ears were perked up with curiosity, she just knew that whatever reason she was here- it was a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did them justice!


End file.
